


Сын Диониса

by Anakris



Series: Веер вероятностей [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter the son of Dionysus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Если в какой-то момент Гарри и сомневался в том, что Судьба считает его жизнь чем-то вроде развлекательного ток-шоу, то недолго.





	Сын Диониса

Если в какой-то момент Гарри и сомневался в том, что Судьба считает его жизнь чем-то вроде развлекательного ток-шоу, то недолго.   
  
Потому что что-то всегда случалось. То во время готовки бульона получится вино, то вместо молока - опять же вино, то цветы - в виноградные лозы.   
Или получалось. У учительницы - волосы фиолетовые, на крышу забраться за несколько секунд, от Дадли спрятаться в траве, выпить странную жидкость из бутылочки (тетя потом долго ругалась, плакала и прятала).   
Или происходило. Странные письма в странных местах, великан посреди бушующего моря.   
  
В Школе Чародейства и Волшебства ничего не закончилось, а только возросло. Сначала - учитель, который его за что-то ненавидит, потом квиддич, затем тайные ходы. Спор с Симусом на тему того, работает ли вообще заклинание по превращению воды в ром прошел как-то мимо, потому что у него работало, а у Симуса - нет. Титул "Наследника Слизерина" с учетом того, что он на Гриффиндоре, тоже не выбивался из цепи событий, что уж говорить про крестного, который сначала его напугал, потом защищал, а затем сбежал?   
  
Потому, информация о том, что Боги на самом деле реальны и иногда вмешиваются в дела смертных весьма и весьма бодро - ну, его это не касалось? Верно?   
В Греции или Америке его родители не бывали, а Асгардцы к своим потомкам относились трепетно и, наверняка, тот же Флинт, полубог с отцом асом, что-то да заметил.   
Гарри просто запомнил, куда не ходить и забыл, до лета пятого курса.   
  
Сириус был пьян, Гарри устал, мирно горел огонь в камине - всё было хорошо, пока крестный не признался, что ненависть к Снейпу у него обоснованная, ведь тот проклял Джеймса, отобрав у него возможность иметь детей.   
  
\- То есть я не Поттер?   
\- Джеймс и Лили провели ритуал принятия, формально и по всем документам ты сын Джеймса. Не беспокойся. Я просто посчитал, что тебе надо знать. Обычно лет в пятнадцать-шестнадцать начинается проявляться всякое. Так что не пугайся, если вдруг придут странные сны или изменится внешность.   
  
В школе была только Амбридж, кровавое перо и их попытка сделать хоть что-нибудь для того чтобы выжить в грядущей мясорубке.   
  
А потом Сириус умер.   
  
И всё стало неважно.  
  


***

  
В лагере полукровок не так уж и много действительно взрослых существ, ведущих себя по-взрослому.   
Есть Хирон, но его иначе и не представишь.   
Есть Дионис, но про него не скажешь.   
Есть Квинтус, но он просто мастер на все руки.  
Есть Аргус, но он не совсем человек.   
  
А есть Гарри.   
  
Он живет в домике Диониса, официально работает секретарем у директора Ди, а неофициально - каждый в лагере знает, что именно он решает большинство проблем.   
Именно к нему идут жители домика Гермеса, когда заканчиваются спальные мешки, место для сна или что-то еще, столь же нужное. У него всегда находится время для бесед с новичками, организация посещения (а, чаще всего, розыск) родных и близких, решения неизбежно возникающих споров.   
Он выглядит как добрый, пусть и немного уставший, большой и заботливый старший брат, для каждого из полукровок. Его номер находится в тройке быстрого набора у каждого из выпускников, окна его комнаты всегда открыты для незваных гостей. Старосты каждого из домов регулярно приходят к нему выпить чаю, редкие младшекласники так и вообще учатся у него читать и писать.   
Но мало кто понимает, что он - самый взрослый из всех полукровок, добровольно живущий в лагере вот уже пятнадцать лет - вторая линия обороны.   
  
Его губы сжимаются в холодную, расчетливую улыбку, хрупкая палочка в правой руке неожиданно становится смертоносным оружием, движения - танец, а ощущение его мощи пьянит не хуже вина.  
  


***  
  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты не мой сын, - в тиши кабинета протягивает Дионис.   
Гарри пожимает плечами и, из солидарности, пьет диетическую колу.   
\- А мне вот интересно - почему клубника?   
\- Что?   
\- Понятно, почему у меня часть семян вырастала виноградом, но почему другая - клубникой?


End file.
